<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>随缘waldorph太太的ST文整理★★★★★ by mocha_seed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664086">随缘waldorph太太的ST文整理★★★★★</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha_seed/pseuds/mocha_seed'>mocha_seed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha_seed/pseuds/mocha_seed</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>随缘waldorph太太的ST文整理★★★★★</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="tit js-295391">随缘waldorph太太的ST文整理★★★★★</h2>
<p></p><div class="cnt">
<p></p><div class="txt js-295391"><p>AO3地址：<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph">https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph</a></p><p>自己整理的列表，若是有遗漏或者错链请务必告诉我，^_^</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>

<p>Magpie  <a href="http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&amp;tid=93039">翻译</a>：少年心气 </p>

<p>概要：【Explicit】他们相遇时，Spock 7岁，Jim 6岁。人们普遍认为这是一个错误（亦或：他们一起长大令事情同时变得更好以及更糟了）。AU！</p>

<p>状态：（长篇）更新中</p>

<p> </p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Illogical（√π233/hy7）<a href="http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&amp;tid=10748">翻译</a>：Clionil <a href="http://www.mtslash.me/thread-99289-1-1.html">续翻</a>：racifer</p>

<p>第八篇Part of My Soul的<a href="http://www.mtslash.me/thread-174325-1-1.html">另一版翻译</a>： monicael</p>

<p>概要：【Explicit】每章都是一个独立的POV故事，原著向。</p>

<p>状态：（长篇）缓慢更新中</p>

<p> </p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Some Victory 下一站天王 <a href="http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&amp;tid=10881">翻译</a>：Cipher <a href="http://www.mtslash.me/thread-96825-1-1.html">番外</a>：ronnie_vfs</p>

<p>概要：【Explicit】乐队！AU。</p>

<p>状态：（中篇）已完结</p>

<p> </p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Love Story <a href="http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&amp;tid=97674">翻译</a>：伊甸樱桃</p>

<p>概要：【Mature】你是罗密欧，你用小石子敲打我的窗棂，而我的父亲怒吼道，“从朱丽叶身边滚开”，于是我站在楼梯上，哭着恳求你，“请不要，不要走。”</p>

<p>状态：（长篇）已完结</p>

<p> </p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Strive Seek Find Yield <a href="http://www.mtslash.me/thread-119872-1-1.html">翻译</a>：闲云 <a href="http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&amp;tid=213849">续翻</a>：Kait</p>

<p>概要：【Explicit】Spock是星际联邦国王&amp;Jim是美洲亲王兼星舰军官的浪漫爱情故事</p>

<p>状态：（长篇）更新中</p>

<p> </p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Bluebird 爱情鸟 <a href="http://www.mtslash.me/thread-210117-1-1.html">翻译</a>：abigale_soo青落</p>

<p>概要：【Mature】Post STB小甜饼</p>

<p>状态：（中篇）已完结</p>

<p> </p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Ride that into the sunset  <a href="http://www.mtslash.me/thread-92662-1-1.html">翻译</a>：ronnie_vfs</p>

<p>概要：【Explicit】Jim想骑着它直到夕阳西下。</p>

<p>状态：（短篇）已完结</p>

<p> </p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Such a shame for us to part <a href="http://www.mtslash.me/thread-94570-1-1.html">翻译</a>：ronnie_vfs</p>

<p>概要：【Teen】Jim有一个晋升上将的机会。</p>

<p>状态：（短篇）已完结</p>

<p> </p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Mr. Sensitive <a href="http://www.mtslash.me/thread-91626-1-1.html">翻译</a>：伊甸樱桃</p>

<p>概要：【Explicit】Tarsus IV是一场优等人口论与绝望的巨大灾难，而Jim曾亲身经历。（aka，Spock以眼还眼的激将法）</p>

<p>状态：（中篇）已完结</p>

<p> </p>
</li>
<li>

<p>千年等一回 <a href="http://www.mtslash.me/thread-94670-1-1.html">翻译</a>：伊甸樱桃</p>

<p>概要：【Teen】不同时代的SK5+1</p>

<p>状态：（短篇）已完结</p>

<p> </p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Lies Your Captain Told You <a href="http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&amp;tid=94947">翻译</a>：Alexxx</p>

<p>概要：【Teen】BE告警！</p>

<p>状态：（短篇）已完结</p>

<p> </p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Eyes Like an Impossible Storm <a href="http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&amp;tid=100896">翻译</a>：Navi</p>

<p>概要：【General】Winona POV，後面有極極極少的K/S跟Enterprise crew</p>

<p>状态：（中篇）已完结</p>

<p> </p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Not in Love Song <a href="http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&amp;tid=10725">翻译</a>：Clionil</p>

<p>概要：【Explicit】5+1小甜饼</p>

<p>状态：（短篇）已完结</p>

<p> </p>
</li>
<li>

<p>My Boy Builds Coffins <a href="http://www.mtslash.me/thread-89328-1-1.html">翻译</a>：sugata</p>

<p>概要：【Teen】Jim Kirk 是Spock的一块心病。黑化！预警</p>

<p>状态：（中篇）已完结</p>

<p> </p>
</li>
<li>

<p>My Empire of Dirt <a href="http://www.mtslash.me/thread-121602-1-1.html">翻译</a>：萨若克</p>

<p>概要：【Teen】他他妈的记得每一件事。试着摆脱它但是——好吧。时间是个狡猾的小操蛋。主要角色死亡！预警</p>

<p>状态：（短篇）已完结</p>

<p> </p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Two Steps Away <a href="http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&amp;tid=108505">翻译</a>：粒子兄鱼子酱</p>

<p>概要：【Teen】这是一段很长的战役。主要角色死亡！预警</p>

<p>状态：（短篇）已完结</p>

<p> </p>
</li>
<li>

<p>There is a Thing, Because the Thing Is <a href="http://www.mtslash.me/thread-226572-1-1.html">翻译</a>：捕捉夜翼好过年</p>

<p>概要：【General】Scotty和Jim喝醉了，于是秘密揭晓。</p>

<p>状态：【短篇】已完结</p>
</li>
</ol></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>